It is known to use strands of oleophilic, hydrophobic polypropylene in a mop to sorb and collect oil from an oil-water mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,682 shows such an application of polypropylene strands. The referenced patent also references U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,118 on a similar subject matter. The mop is fabricated of lengths of 2.0 mils thick by one-eighth inch wide strips of polypropylene joined at the midpoint to form an oil mop.